Love
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: "Is she okay? Are you okay?" Peeta comes up and gives me a worried look. "Yes," I said to him in a hush tone, afraid that Lily would wake up. "We're okay Peeta, as long as the four of us are always together, we're going to be okay." Katniss' thoughts during the meadow scene. ONESHOT. EVERLARK FAMILY.


Author's note: This thought came to me when I was watching the final scene in Mockingjay 2 when the whole Mellark family was out in the meadow. I just want to share my thoughts on what Katniss would have been thinking about while they were there. Please read and review to share your thoughts about this story!

* * *

Love

When I looked at my child, whom I share my flesh and blood with, I realized that things could still go wrong. At any moment, at any time.

My second child, who I named Lily, seemed to pick up on what I am currently feeling. As if she could already understand my words, I asked if she had a nightmare, and told her that I still have nightmares too. Peeta thought that if our second child would turn out to be a girl, I would name her after her. No, I could never name my daughter after her. Because Prim was irreplaceable. In my heart, there was only one Primrose, and she would forever stay there until my time came. This was why I chose the name Lily, for it symbolizes innocence and purity, traits that Prim had always possessed, and traits that I fervently pray my daughter will always possess as well.

The decision to bear these bundles of joy who are in our hands right now was a difficult one. Peeta and I knew that change is the only constant thing in this world. Even with Snow long gone, those in the higher ups can still change things. They could still bring back the games if they wanted to. Our statuses as heroes of the Revolution was not a guarantee that we would remain safe. The threat is still out there even if there was relative peace for almost two decades. This is why it took us almost fifteen years, because in those fifteen years Peeta had helped me come to a realization that there is still a promise of a better tomorrow, that everything can be alright again.

I see Peeta playing with our eldest child, Asher. Asher is such a sweet and cheerful child like what his name means, and I hope that he will remain like that forever. Peeta and I never got to experience happiness in our childhood. Asher loves to play with Peeta, and can get pretty mischievous at times. He is like therapy for Peeta too, because when Peeta suddenly experiences relapses, a hug or kiss from Asher can calm him down almost immediately.

My children are very precious to me, because like Peeta, they are the dandelion in the spring. They have become the literal rebirth after the destruction that the revolution has made. My children, who are so young, so unblemished, so innocent, and so vulnerable. I would do anything to protect them, even if it will put me in danger again.

The nightmares never did went away. They still come to haunt me on some nights. They come to haunt Peeta as well. It would always make Asher wonder, why mommy suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, or why daddy would breath heavily as his eyes look so different. It always made him wonder what ever happened to make mommy and daddy seem so afraid, so hurt?

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" Peeta comes up and gives me a worried look.

"Yes," I said to him in a hush tone, afraid that Lily would wake up. "We're okay Peeta, as long as the four of us are always together, we're going to be okay."

Peeta gives me a sad smile, because he knows of my worries. He knows that I am still afraid of the Games coming back. He still knows I am haunted to this very day by my past, as was he. But it's okay. We have each other. We have this wonderful feeling that is called love that binds us together in the saddest days of our lives and the harshest ones when our nightmares relives itself.

Peeta goes back to where Asher was and continues to play with him, their honey-colored hair shining under the sun. He looks at me and mouths _I love you_ , and I mouthed him the same. Those three words that held the littlest meaning to me other than the love I had for my mother and Prim back then. Now I knew what love meant, and it meant so much more than just a feeling.

I cradle my youngest, rocking her ever so gently and sing her lullabies. Her eyes gently closes, a small smile forming on her little lips. I look at Peeta and Asher and remind myself that while the threat cannot ever be truly eliminated, the love that we have for ourselves and our children will always be strong enough to protect the things we cherish and the peace that we have fought so hard for.


End file.
